


Thank You

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Butt Slapping, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Mutual Pining, One True Pairing, Post Summerslam 2017, Public Display of Affection, silliness too, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: The night after Summerslam, Dean and Seth walk to the ring and talk about winning the tag titles. After a minute or two, Seth decides to get personal and kisses Dean on the cheek. Ambrollins.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't posted enough Ambrollins, and Dean needs to return at Summerslam. Enjoy some pre-Summerslam tooth-rotting fluff! (Good luck vibes are wedged into this piece.)

Seth and Dean walked to the ring together the night after Summerslam, the Raw tag titles around their waists. Both men were happy, but Seth was shaking slightly. There was something he needed to say, and it concerned Dean.

“Wow!” Seth said when he and Dean got into the ring. “I gotta say, last night was crazy!” Everyone cheered, and Dean laughed,

“Yeah, man, we beat The Bar, and now we’re the tag champions, baby!” The crowd cheered again, and Seth clapped for Dean. Dean’s smile widened, and he said to Seth, “I feel like I’ve got something on my face.”

“It’s called a smile, Dean.” The crowd laughed, and Seth took a deep breath. Show time. “Does everyone mind if I get personal for a minute?” Dean nodded and the crowd cheered. “Dean, what were your feelings when we won the titles last night?” Dean shrugged.

“I felt happy, elated. I was glad we actually won.”

“Me too.” His smile widening, Seth continued, “I’ve been thinking a lot about yesterday, and there was something about it that made me happy, something I couldn’t put my finger on. But now I know what, and it was being with you.”

“Awww!” the crowd cheered. A shocked, flattered smile appeared on Dean’s face, and he stared at Seth. Smiling himself, Seth wrapped an arm around Dean.

“Dean, you’re my best friend. I love you like a brother, and together, there is nothing in the world that can stop us.” Then, Seth leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek.

The crowd exploded, and Dean’s eyes widened in shock from the kiss. Frowning, Dean pushed Seth’s arm off him and walked being Seth toward the right side of the ring. At first, Seth thought Dean was mad, but his fears were dismissed when Dean sneakily slapped Seth on the butt as he walked by. Smiling, Seth decided to mess with Dean a little bit.

“Did you all see that!?” Seth shouted, trying not to break his mouth from smiling. “I kiss Dean on the cheek in a brotherly fashion, and he decides to get handsy and slap me, right on the butt!” A few wolf-whistles broke through the cheers, and Dean bashfully shrugged. Looking at his friend, Seth chuckled, “You do realize you’re asking for it, right?” Then, throwing down his mic, Seth started toward Dean.

Dean was quick, quicker then Seth had been expecting. Smirking, Dean grabbed Seth’s shirt and swung him into the ropes, before letting go. After catching himself on the ropes, Seth shook his head, then grabbed Dean and kissed him, letting his tongue “accidentally” slip into Dean’s mouth.

Dean returned the kiss, and Seth’s heart leapt into his throat. There was a semi-good chance that Dean reciprocated Seth’s feelings, but Seth needed to be sure.

“Wow,” Dean whispered when he and Seth broke apart. 

“I love you,” Seth whispered in return. Dean nodded, and Seth picked up his microphone, before shouting to the crowd, “I don’t know if Dean heard that, so I’m gonna say it again. I….love…..you!”

“I love you too,” Dean replied. He stepped forward, kissed Seth again, then placed Seth’s arm on his shoulder. Returning the gesture, Seth looked at the ramp and smirked,

“The tag division is now officially on notice, because Dean and I are inseparable, and nothing can break us apart!” Seth squeezed Dean’s shoulder, and then the two friends left the ring, waiting until they were out of range of the cameras before kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
